Cage
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Harry was captured by Voldemort while trying to escape from Dumbledore’s clutches. Tells the story of how he was captured, and what happened during and after his time spent with the notorious Dark Lord. Not dark Harry, and mentions of Voldemort/Harry.


Cage

The room was dark it was always dark. Even the first day I was brought here, it was dark, but the room was warm and the bed soft as a cloud. A fire lit in the fireplace was the only source of light in the room. The light danced over the books that lined the shelves of their room. How long had I been here; weeks, Months, years maybe? Who knew? There were no windows to watch the sunrise and _He_ never told me the date.

It seemed like forever, the days all blurred together into one without a set routine. I didn't mind much, it was nice here. I was allowed to read any of the books I want, and I had Nagini to talk to when _He_ was busy. Food comes whenever I want it, although, when it was brought here the first time _He_ had forced me to eat. I still would have liked to have known how long I have been here. _That Day_ felt like it was ages away, but I'll always remembered it like yesterday.

*Flash Back*

Cold wind froze his already freezing body as he ran desperately trying to escape. Only moments ago, he has spotted one of them, a Dursley, one of his horrid muggle relatives. He HATED them. How they treated him, how Dumbledore refused to help him and instead told his bloody relatives about Sirius's death. Told the only one who ever tried to protect him from them.

Closing his eyes, a shiver ran down his spine. It has gotten so much worse since he told them. It was amazing was still alive, not to mention he had escaped. They had burned everything he could not save, including Hedwig. A sharp pain stabbed his heart as he remembered his beloved owl shrieking in the flames.

In only a week it had been too much. He had fled that night with his wand, the invisibility cloak, and the marauders map; half-alive covered in cuts and bruises. He had ran, and not stopped since that day. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore came after him. Rounding a corner, his brought to a dead halt. The one person he never wanted to see again stood across the street, staring right into his eyes, with his cursed sparkling blue ones.

Fear overrode his mind and took control of his brain. Turning, he fled back the way he came. 'No, no, no, no, no! Not him, anyone but him! I don't wanted to go back! Please, please, please, please, someone, anyone, Help!' He wailed in his head. Reaching some trees, he slipped, feet flying out from under him. Desperately trying to stand, he glanced back behind him to see, Dumbledore, walking straight towards him, eyes sparkling with delight. Harry let out a scream; there was a crack. Someone's arms wrapping around his chest and the gut wrenching feeling of being apparated. Next thing he knew he was standing in an unfamiliar mansion.

"Hello Potter" a voice hissed happily behind him. "Oh thank Slytherin!" he spun around and threw his arms around his arch nemesis in a hug. Relief washed over am as he buried his head in Voldemorts' robes.

Normally he would be trying to escape but as long as Dumbledore was looking for him he was perfectly fine been captured or even dead. Voldemort may torture and kill him but where he'd do so in only a few months at the most; the Dursley's and the light side would take years. The Dark Lord may be his enemy but, at the moment, he was Harry's hero, and The- Boy- Who- Would- Not –Die wanted to be close to his hero, evil wizard or likewise.

"Well, this is a bit unexpected. I thought you hated me Potter." Voldemort said more than a little confused. "I've never hated you, and you've just saved me from them! I never hated you, I just didn't fancy been dead. It doesn't matter now I've escaped! That blasted git didn't get me!" a surprised Look crossed the Dark Lord's face as he tried to make sense of his young foes babbling. /It doesn't make sense, why would Harry run from Dumbledork and be happy about being captured by me? The boy's eyes held the truth; he meant every word. / "Come with me." He ordered steering the young wizard to his private rooms. He would get to the bottom of this but in some place is brainless followers wouldn't dare to come.

*End Flash Back*

From the moment, I had entered the Dark Lords private rooms I was trapped. At first, I was only allowed into the guest bedroom but as our relationship evolved, I was granted access to the rest of my lover's private rooms. As odd as that sounds, the Dark Lord, evilest wizard in the world had seen in a century, he who must not be named, Lord Voldemort or as I preferre to call him Tom Riddle, is my lover.

I was the only one allowed to call him Tom and it had taken quite some time before I could do so freely. At first, Tom didn't trust me, but after I allowed my savior access to all my memories on multiple occasions without argument and never trying to block the man's mind from mine; Tom began coming around.

It helped that I was unable to keep away from Tom cense I hugged the man that fateful day. Every time the Dark Lord came to visit me, I was drawn closer to the man. Always sitting as close as possible to the dark wizard.

Neither of us understood why at first then one day, Tom noticed something Dumbledore had said to me, along with some of our own memories of his actions in my mind my fifth year. He realized I was his seventh horcrux, an item that houses a piece of his soul. I didn't really care at that point, I just knew I needed to be close to him. At first, my scar bothered me but over time I learned to ignore it and the pain it caused me went away. It always felt good to be close to him.

I don't remember exactly when it happened really, sometime after he told me I was a horcrux, he came into our rooms in a rage. Hissing furiously about incompetent DeathEaters, annoying the order members ruining plans and that annoying, git Dumbledore; Nagini, who had now started sharing the rooms with me as a guard and a companion, tried everything to calm her owner down as he trashed his rooms.

I don't know what it was but for some reason or another I couldn't stop myself from running up and hugging him. Begging him to stop and telling him, everything would be all right. At first I was sure I was going to be killed but something came over him and to both of our surprise, he hugged me back resting his head on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of hugging one another he conjured a chair and sat down and pulling me into his lap where I remained. I stayed wrapped in his arms until a knock sounded at the door followed by a terrified voice asking if he was OK.

He left to go check on his followers, but of from that time on he would hold me every time he came to visit and eventually it expanded with us sharing a bed together and far more intimate actions. I was always more comfortable when he was around.

At first, he tried to get me to join him, but while I would never go back to Dumbledore or his order, I refused to be a DeathEater. As time moved on and I fell to love him, I asked to join him in bringing down Dumbledore, but he refused saying that he didn't want to put me in that kind of danger. He feared losing me to Dumbledore or my being harmed in a fight.

He had no trust in his followers and decided that the best place for me was to stay hidden in his rooms. Everyone thought I was dead, the day after he'd saved me he had appeared before the public and told them he'd killed me. With my disappearance and wand is proof people began to believe I was dead and gone.

It bothered me a first but the more time I spent with my lover and away from the public I began to lose interest with the rest of the world's plight. If no one cared to protect me from the Dursley's, a couple of weak muggles, why should I care about the problems my beloved savior was causing them?

Tom promise that I would be allowed out of his rooms when he'd won the war. It was safer for me. Until that day I was content to stay here with Nagini and be my loves little secret from the world. Closing my eyes, I aloud sleep to fall over me. Only to be woke again moments later by a soft shake and a kiss from my lover.

"Harry. Harry get up. I have something to show you." He whispered into my ear. Eyes fluttering I turn to face him.

His face was no longer as pale and snakelike as it had been the first time I meet him and his hair has slowly grown back. He looked much like he did in The Chamber of Secrets, but several years older. His eyes never changed back though, they were still red and snake like. I doubt they ever will, he seemed to like them that way.

Leaning forward he brushes a light kiss over my lips. "Come on love, I have something you must see!" he hissed eagerly in Parseltongue. "Then please do lead the way." I hissed back, getting up to see whatever it was that he was so excited to show me. "You will need to get dressed for this." He said excitedly with a flick of his wand a stack of close appeared at the edge of the bed. Staring at him in surprise I ask, "We're leaving?" "Shhh, you'll see, just dress quickly love." He smiled lovingly.

I quickly put on the emerald green shirt and tight black slacks. Slipping on the shoes, I headed for the door. "Don't forget your robe, little snake." Tom called following his young lover.

It was obvious that the robe was not a normal robe. It was white with emerald green snakes slithering up the hems, around the collar, across to the bottom, and around each wrist. Each snake had ruby eyes. Tom was putting on a similar robe only it was black with red snakes that had emerald eyes.

"What's going on, Tom? Why are we getting so dressed up?" I ask as my curiosity was becoming unbearable. "You'll see, I have a very special surprise for you. I know you are going to love it, but we must get going." My lover was beaming with pleasure as he practically dragged me through the door and apparated us away.

He appeared, much to Harry surprise, at Hogwarts. Standing before them was a huge number of wizards and witches. Only a few of which were students. Harry had never see this many wizard and witches in one place, not even at the Quidditch world cup or the Triwizard Tournament.

With a questioning look up, I glanced at my love, who flashed me a bright smile and announced our presence to the public. "Loyal followers of the New World it is my pleasure to announce that the war we have fought so long and hard to win has finally come to an end. The last of our enemies have been brought to their knees and forced to see errors of their ways! We will begin the reconstruction of our once flawed world soon. First, I have another very important announcement to make! I would like to introduce my lover, and if he will have me, my fiancé. Harry James Potter!" Tom cried out to the public, as his beautiful ruby eyes stared into my emerald green ones.

The shock only took seconds to wear off before I had launched myself into his waiting arms. "Of course!" I cry as the crowd gasps in shock. Whether it was because Lord Voldemort had asked my hand in marriage or simply because they thought I was dead, I would never know or care to, as my one true love captured my lips, apparating us off to some are more reclusive to conduct the actual ceremony.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it made absolutely no profit whatsoever from this story, so don't sue me!

This is my first Harry Potter story, and the only one that is this short. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish writing the other seven, or at least get far enough in them to start posting here. Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
